


Leader

by Robaschi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Android AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robaschi/pseuds/Robaschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can be a leader forever. Sometimes, it doesn't take much to push someone over the edge, and you may soon find yourself taking that position sooner or later.</p>
<p>Rated T because I am a paranoid goober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally am going to use LibreOffice to start writing all of my fanfics and ficlets. This one was an idea of inspiration one late night, where I thought on Natural Instinct and why the other animatronics, besides Toy Freddy, didn't go after Crowe that night. This takes place on the night before Natural Instinct, with the power struggle between Old Freddy and Toy Freddy.
> 
> This fic is a little short, but regardless, it takes place before Natural Instinct.
> 
> So as always, I do not own the characters of Five Nights at Freddy's, just my OC.

Freddy was pissed.

For the past month, that new night guard hasn't even been captured yet! She still manages to survive every night and thwart their attempts no matter HOW close they got to her. They were SO close that one time, with the Marionette taking matters into his own hands on the sixth night, but even HE was unsuccessful...

It was because of that damn copy of himself. Toy Freddy.

He felt his hydraulic fuel boil in his system. It was no thanks to that damn toy bear that all of their attempts have been all for nought, that they been unsuccessful. It was as if he was protecting her! Why the hell would he DO that? He didn't act that way towards Jeremy, the last night guard they managed to successfully capture and make a part of the family. Oh yes, he had a good place as the role of Foxy there. And not just Jeremy, but Fritz as well. The fool got what he deserved for trying to tamper with them, and now he's stuck in Golden Freddy. So then why would Toy Freddy go out of his way to protect this girl? She's just another human, nothing more!

...unless there IS something more with her than he thinks.

Dammit why did it not occur to him before? The idiot copy of himself mentioned plenty of times in the past that there was a little girl he was so fond about, but never mentioned her name since the others, including himself, say the children and other humans as just passing things that grow up, age, and forget about them over time. Was this new night guard that girl Toy Freddy may have been talking about? Well whatever the case, he's gonna make sure that he doesn't get to her first. No. This was HIS moment to shine, to step in and put an end to the toy bear's damn antics once and for all.

He heard movement and looked up to see Toy Freddy was en route for the security office. Perfect timing.

“Hello, copy.” He spoke to his other self, a hint of bitter venom laced in his words.

Teddy stopped in his tracks when he saw his older counterpart standing there. “Oh, hi there other me. W-what brings you out here?”

Freddy approached him. “I heard that you been causing trouble among your fellow peers, is that right?”

“I-I have?” Teddy blinked at the choice of words his older counterpart was using. “I don't get it. What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I mean, copy. You been acting differently since the new night guard has made her presence known in this place. It seems kind of suspicious of you ask me.”

He began to catch onto what his older counterpart was hinting towards at this point, and did his best to keep himself calm. “I have no idea what's you're talking about, honestly! You speak nonse-.”

“And thinking on it more,” Freddy continued. “you used to talk about a child you remembered from the past that you were very close to. That in itself was fishy to begin with. Instead of following OUR program, you went against it as a whole!”

“What does THAT have to do with this?!” Teddy snapped out of frustration. “What's gotten into you?! T-that was a long time ago, and I finally moved on from that!”

“Oh, have you?” Freddy glared at Toy Freddy straight in the eye. “Then let me ask you this: are both the girl AND the new security guard the same person?”

Teddy could feel his hydraulic fuel run cold at this question. Freddy caught on to his shtick, he now knew that Freddy was aware that Crowe was the same girl from 14 years ago. But he had to try to convince him otherwise, god knows WHAT he would do if he got his hands on her...

“N-no... she's not. She isn't.” He said to him in a flat tone. He hoped that answer would be enough to steer his suspicion away from her.

Freddy, however, was not convinced. “I see. So I guess you wouldn't mind if I decided to go and retrieve the night guard then?”

Teddy's ears shot straight up at this. “W-what?!”

“You SAID that the night guard is not the same person, right? And even if she was, would it make a difference? The point is, copy.” Freddy shoved him back a bit. “We are meant to be entertainers by day, monsters by night. We do NOT harbour affection or feelings towards humans WHATSOEVER. It's NOT in our program!” He shot another death glare at Toy Freddy. “So you better start changing your ways, or so help me I will have to reprogram you MYSELF.”

“You can't do that!” Teddy glared back at him. “That's for the technicians to do, not you! Besides, programmed in us or not, we toy versions have a thing called FREE WILL. We're not bound to our programming as much as you guys are. And yet YOU continue to shove your ideals down our throats, and make us carry on your twisted 'game'! Well you know what I say?” Teddy took a step forward, and shoved the older version of himself back with more force. “I say, stay out of our damn business and let US do what WE want!”

“You dare talk back to me, copy?” Freddy sneered at him. “You guys are copies of us, you're SUPPOSED to carry on our tradition. So you better get used to it, whether you like it or not!”

Teddy just said nothing, he just stood in place, clenching his fists, his hydraulic fuel boiling with anger and rage. He was getting so tired of his older version's rules, so tired of him making them take away innocent lives for their own damn amusement! No, he wanted that to change. It was time to fight back.

“And besides, whether or not if the girl is special to you, she still has to die one way or another.” Freddy spoke up again. “She's just nothing, anyways.”

Teddy Finally snapped.

With a loud roar, he lunged at his older counterpart, his eyes became nothing but small white pinpricks, and pinned the larger bear down, and began throwing punches at him. Freddy retaliated by swinging his fist at Toy Freddy's jaw, causing the somewhat smaller bear to get off of him and cover his mouth with his hand. He was bleeding coolant from his lip. Ignoring the damage he quickly caught Freddy's fist as he was about to swing another blow to the toy bear's face. Both of them were now in a struggle, locked in a fist fight, attempting to overpower one or the other.

The sounds of the scuffle was enough to get almost everybody's attention.

The camera for the main hallway activated, shining a light on the scene that happened before Crowe's eyes. Some of the toy animatronics and the older versions came from wherever they were to witness the scene in person as well. Some of the onlookers chanted 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”, while others just watched in awe and silence.

Freddy was obviously winning the fight, beating down the toy version to the point he was now on his knees. He gave a smirk. “Pah, you're too weak to even fight me! Just give up, copy. You can't with this one, I'm forever the alpha male here.”

That only seemed to fuel the fire within Teddy's mind even more. When Freddy was about to land another blow onto the toy animatronic bear with a kick, he managed to grab Freddy's leg and twisted it, making a horrible scrunching sound of grinding metal. Freddy gave a pained screech and ended up falling onto his back. He attempted to get back up, but Teddy then picked up the older bear over his head, and threw him against the wall with full force. The older animatronic twitched violently for a brief second, sparks flying from his neck joins before finally falling unconscious. Everyone fell silent at what they had witnessed, staring at the toy animatronic bear, who had finally came back from his rage-induced trance, eyes returning back to their normal, brilliant mechanical blue hue.  
Even he himself was in awe at what he had done, and no less in shock as well. He stood there for a good long time, staring at the unconscious older animatronic that lied lifeless on the ground. Teddy had managed to overpower Freddy, the longtime ringleader of the pizzeria.

Teddy was now the alpha male.

Still trying to make sense of what just happened, he then turned to the crowd. “So-someone take him back to Parts and Services please... thank you.” He said, before he started headed back towards the game room. Bonnie and Foxy took no hesitation to pick up their former leader and bring him into the backroom. Everyone else silently went back to whatever they were doing.  
Crowe shut off her camera, absolutely speechless as to what she had witnessed.

As Teddy was slowly headed back to the stage, he noticed that the Marionette was peeking his head out of the prize box, looking at the animatronic bear. “So I see you managed to put that old counterpart in his place I see?” The puppet animatronic spoke to him.

“Ye-yeah...” He replied, nodding slowly.

“Hmmph, it's about time someone did that. I never liked him to begin with, he had... such a distaste for humans, even on the day he was created.” The Marionette said. “No one questioned him since he was programmed to be the leader, hence why no one ever dared challenge him, else they would end up with a busted servo...”

Teddy thought for a moment on this. “Was he... the main reason the Bite of '87 happened?”

“He was. He provoked poor Foxy into causing it. But that does not matter now.” The puppet animatronic then said. “What matters now is that because you won, YOU are the new leader. So you get to do what you want now. What you do is now entirely up to you, not him.” He chuckled a bit. “And... in a sort of way, you also won rights to the girl, too. Since you guys can now decide on what you want to do with the night guards now.” With that said, the Marionette retreated back into his box, but not without saying. “I won't interfere if you decide on anything... special.”

Realizing this, Teddy fell silent at the Marionette's words. He was right, he now was allowed to do whatever he wanted to her. He didn't have to worry about going against anyone's program anymore. He was free to do whatever he pleased. The rules of the game had changed a bit, but the basic concept was still the same. But he didn't want to just win the game anymore.

He wanted her.


End file.
